What secret?
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: Xover between the obvious and Danny Phantom. Please read, it's awesome. [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton lived in a nice little town named Amity Park. Both he and his town was normal, with one huge exception. Ghosts. Just recently, his town had been attacked by an army of ghosts, and Danny had saved the town in the end. Now, Danny was only fourteen years old, so how could he have saved Amity Park. Well, Danny Fenton had a huge secret that only his friends knew of. He was half ghost.

His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were professional ghost hunters, and had made a portal into the world of ghosts. After a freak accident, Danny Fenton's DNA was screwed up, and he became half ghost.

At the present time, Danny had a lot of control over his ghost self. He had just recently learned to duplicate himself, and could turn from ghost to human and vice versa almost instantly and without fault. However, Danny's ghost self had been dubbed as Public Ghost Enemy Number One after a first attack on the town. But, after saving Amity Park from the ghost army just recently, the entire town had accepted him as a hero. Well, almost the entire town.

There were three people who lived in Amity Park who still thought that Danny's ghost side was still against them. They were ghost hunters. Jack and Maddie Fenton, and Valerie Gray. Valerie was fourteen, like Danny, and was beginning to form a crush on the fourteen-year-old halfa. Of course, she didn't know he was a halfa.

Danny had two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Both were his age, and both knew of his secret. Sam was goth and an ultra recyclo vegetarian, and Tucker was a techno freak and a carnivore for the most part. All three of them were different, but they had one thing in common. They were all unpopular.

That brings us to the popular kids. For a while, Danny had been crushing on a girl named Paulina Torrez, who was, of course, the most popular girl in Casper High School. But, after learning of her crush on Danny's alter ego, Danny decided that it would be best to avoid her. However, this was not the case for the school bully, Dash Baxter. The head of the football team, Dash loved to beat up anyone who was smaller than him, which was almost everybody. Danny, however, always happened to be in the same hallway as Dash, so Danny was very much used to being stuffed in a locker or kicked in the shin.

Danny's older sister, Jazz, knew of Danny's secret, but tried to keep it to herself. Danny hadn't told her, and she wanted him to tell her before she told him that she knew. Jazz was helpful to Danny, especially if their parents invented a new ghost hunting device. She would always either end up breaking it or getting Danny out of the house, and sometimes even herself. Nobody said that her parents were perfect scientists. Their house had been through some rough times.

Presently, the whole freshman class was going on a week-long fieldtrip to New York City. His parents and Jazz would chaperone, as well as his English teacher Mr. Lancer and a man named Vlad Masters. Vlad was also a halfa, caught in an accident similar to Danny's. However, he had been a halfa for twenty or more years, and hated Jack Fenton for stealing Maddie from him. This caused many problems for Danny, both his human and ghost sides.

Everybody crammed into the bus to leave. Dash, Kwan, and Paulina sat in the back seats. That was where the quote popular unquote students sat. In the middle sat the quote middle class unquote students, such as Valerie and Jazz, and in the front sat the quote bottom of the list unquote students, or in other words Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Jack and Maddie sat in the front, Mr Lancer sat in the middle, and Vlad Masters sat in the back. The bus started moving and they were off to New York City.

When they finally arrived in New York City a day later, everyone was told to stay in groups of three or more. Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were in one group, and Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Valerie were in the other group. Though Jazz was a chaperone, she was also a student and went with the tres amigos in order to keep them out of danger, and she of all people knew what kind of danger those three could get into. The four adults allowed the students to go by themselves as long as they stayed in their groups, and they went off to do whatever adults did, whether it was get some coffee or look for ghosts. Danny and his group headed to the east, where they noticed a skating park. There were only three kids there.

"Hey, guys, do you want to go over there?" Danny asked. "It wouldn't hurt to talk to people." He recieved a mumble from Tucker, who was furiously tapping at a button on his video game.

"Sure," Sam and Jazz both said in unison. So the four teens went over to where the other people were skateboarding on the half pipe. As they got closer, they realized that there were two boys and one girl going back and forth on the half pipe, doing tricks in the air and sometimes landing on the bottom, their skateboard flying off in a random direction.

A skateboard flew towards Danny, and it seemed to go right through him. In reality, it did. Both Sam and Jazz noticed this, but Tucker was still entranced in his video game. Danny had turned intangible, letting the skateboard go right through him. The yellow skateboard landed upside-down a few feet away, and Jazz noticed a red dragon drawn on the bottom. She blinked when a hand reached down to pick it up. She quickly traced the arm up to meet two black eyes. The boy had spiked, black hair with green highlights and wore a white t-shirt, red jacket, and blue jeans. He put the skateboard under his arm and looked from Jazz to Sam to Danny and then Tucker.

"Yo, wuzzup?" he asked, and Jazz jumped. It had been so quiet, if you tuned out the honking and ringing and screaming in the background.

"Um, hi?" Jazz more or less asked. A huge smile was planted on the boy's face, and she attempted to return it.

"I'm Jake, and these are my buds Trixie and Spud," the boy said, gesturing towards the other teens, who were walking in their direction.

"I'm Jazz, and this is my brother Danny, and his friends Sam and Tucker," Jazz said, regaining her composure. Sam and Danny waved, and Tucker looked up in hearing his name.

"Yeah?" he asked. When he recieved no answer, he went back to playing his game.

"Hey, Jake!" a voice called out, and everybody turned to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Jake quickly turned back around. Sensing she wasn't welcome, the girl sighed sadly and turned around. When she was out of earshot...

"What was that about?" Jazz asked. "She acted like she was your friend, but you just ignored her."

"It's a long story, and it ends with me finding out a secret about her," Jake said. Tucker looked up.

"It can't be as bad as the big secret Danny's hi-ouch!" he yelled as Sam elbowed his ribs. She smiled in victory as Tucker rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"I've got to go to work. See ya!" Jake called, jumping on his skateboard and taking off. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny just stood there. Trixie and Spud followed Jake on their own skateboards.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"This ends now, Dragon," Huntsman said, pointing his staff at the American Dragon. The red dragon turned around to face another glowing staff, this one being Huntsgirl's. He was trapped.

"Um, why can't we talk about this. I mean, there must be some kind of misunderstanding, and--"

"Zip it, Dragon," Huntsgirl said, and the dragon immediately quieted. He sighed.

"Guys, I think this has gone too far," Danny whispered from behind a bush. He, Sam, and Tucker were watching the battle.

"You know, a couple of years ago, I wouldn't have believed this was happening," Tucker said. "But now...did that dragon just talk?"

"Yeah, it did, but I didn't think they could talk," Danny answered. "I know that the ghost dragon could talk, but all she could say was **_-girly voice- _**'I want to go to the ball.' I thought that was because she was a human as well."

"Shh," Sam said. "Listen."

"I've waited all my life to slay a dragon," Huntsgirl said. "But I think I can wait a little longer...just long enough to find out your human identity."

"That ain't gonna happen, Huntsgirl," the dragon said. His eyes suddenly turned green and he blinked. "Um, bye?" He disappeared, leaving Huntsgirl and Huntsman standing there, dazed. The American Dragon reappeared a few miles away, just outside the city. His eyes turned black again and he blinked. "Whoa, what happened?" he asked himself.

"You're lucky I showed up, or you would have been dragon mince meat," a voice said. The dragon turned around to face a boy, hovering just above the grass, with white hair, green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with a D on it.

"Who are you?" he asked. The boy opened his mouth to speak but was intercepted by another voice.

"His name is Inviso-Bill, and he's my hero," a voice said. Both the white-haired boy and the dragon turned to see a Latino girl, or in other words, Paulina Torrez. The boy sighed.

"She's wrong, you know," he said, facing the dragon. "I'm Danny Phantom." He held out his hand.

"American Dragon," the dragon said, shaking the ghost's hand. Then he changed the subject. "Why isn't she surprised by all of this?"

"Because where we live, nothing is normal," Danny Phantom said.

"Hey, next time I need help with the Huntsclan, I'll just call you," the dragon said, taking off into the sky. Danny looked over, where Paulina was still staring at him dreamily. He sighed and turned invisible, flying off after the dragon.

The red dragon landed in front of a building and walked inside. Danny sighed. He went right through the wall and stopped. The dragon stood before an old man and his dog. To his surprise, or actually, not really surprising, the dog stood up on his back feet and started talking.

"Hey kid, I see you got outta that one with your tail still attached to your butt," the dog said.

"Yo, Fu, I really don't wanna talk about it," the dragon said. "I'm gonna go home and sleep it off." He morphed into a human, and Danny could only see the back of his head. When the boy turned around to walk outside, Danny saw his face and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's there?" Jake asked. Danny, still invisible, flew through the ceiling and onto the sidewalk. Two rings formed around him and they separated, one going up towards the sky and one heading for the ground. As they passed his body, he changed from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. Jake walked outside, still confused as to what that noise had been, and stopped when he saw Danny.

"Oh, hey um, Jake was is?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, hey Danny," Jake answered. "Hey, your friends and your sister's coming." Danny turned around to see Sam, Tucker, and Jazz heading his way. He gasped and a blue mist came out of his mouth. Danny groaned.

"Just what I need," Danny muttered. He turned to Jake. "Tell them that I had something important to take care of. Sam and Tucker should know what I'm talking about." He ran into the alleyway and the two rings formed, turning him into Danny Phantom again. He took off into the air and noticed Vlad just a few feet away talking to the girl he had seen earlier that day. He turned invisible and listened in to the conversation.

"So let me get this straight," the girl said. "You want to help me find out the American Dragon's human identity."

"Yes, my dear," Vlad said, tucking a strand of the girl's blonde hair behind her ear. Danny almost gagged.

"Without anything in your favor?"

"Of course," he replied. "I just want to help you." Danny watched as Vlad handed her something. He didn't see it, but he knew it was something bad. He turned around and flew back to where Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were. He reappeared, forgetting that Jazz was there at the moment.

"Guys, you remember that girl that we saw at the skate park? The girl that tried to say hi to Jake?" Sam and Tucker nodded. Amazingly, Tucker wasn't entranced in his video game. Instead he was stuffing his mouth with a cheeseburger. Sam was on the other side of Jazz.

"What about her?" a voice asked, and Danny turned around to face Jake. He sighed and turned back to his friends and sister.

"Vlad just gave her something, and I think it might be some sort of weapon," Danny said.

"What would she be doing hunting ghosts, Inviso-bill?" Jazz asked, grinning at the mention of his name. Danny winced.

"It's Danny Phantom, and I don't think she's after ghosts," he said, turning towards Jake. He nodded in understanding.

"She's after me," Jake said. "You were the one that gasped in the shop a few minutes ago. That means you followed me here and saw me turn into a human."

"What is he talking about?" Sam asked. Danny sighed but Jake answered.

"I'm the American Dragon," he said. Tucker's head shot up.

"Wait. He's the dragon?" Tucker asked. Jazz sighed.

"Obviously. Now listen," she said.

"And now Vlad and that girl are going to team up and try to kill both of us," Danny said.

"Why Vlad? What does he have to do with it?" Jazz asked.

"Vlad is just like me...a halfa," Danny said. Jazz pretended to look confused.

"What's a halfa?" she asked.

"It's when someone is half human and half ghost. They are very rare and Vlad and I are the only ones I know of," Danny said.

"So that means you're a human," Jake said. Danny nodded and the two rings formed around him. He landed softly on his feet and Jazz gasped dramatically.

"Oh my gosh, it's Danny Fenton...my brother. I had no idea that my brother, Danny Fenton, was also Amity Park's hero, Danny Phantom," she said, clearly acting. Danny sighed.

"Well, we have to stop Vlad before he kills Jake and me," Danny said.

**Ayla: Okay, that's the end of the chapter.**

**Danny: But you left it at a cliffie.**

**Ayla: That's the point.**

**Danny: But I don't know what will happen next.**

**Jake: Shut up, Danny.**

**Ayla: Everybody BE QUIET!**

**--Silence--**

**Ayla: Thank you. This is the end of chapter two, and I think this is really great. Now we have a plot line, and a conflict. Two bad guys are teaming up. I hope you liked this chapter. That is all.**

**Danny: Pfft, some chapter, it's really short and stupid.**

**Rose: Well I think it's okay.**

**Ayla: Thank you, Rose.**

**Jake: Shut up, Huntsgirl.**

**Rose: Don't call me that. -pounces on Jake- Eww, don't touch me there perv!**

**Danny: Get a room you two.**

**Rose: Ewwwww!**

**Ayla: I'll handle this, you just wait for the next chapter.**

**Jake: Get off of me!**

**Rose: Not until you take back what you said.**

**Danny: Guys, stop.**

**Vlad: -shoots ectoplasmic beam at Jake and Rose- Now will you two behave. Honestly...**

**Jake and Rose: Fine.**

**Ayla: Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayla: Okay, third chapter up.**

**Danny: Am I gonna win?**

**Ayla: You've read the script how many times?**

**Danny: Uhh...**

**Jake: He doesn't read the script.**

**Ayla: Danny, care to explain?**

**Danny: -takes refuge behind Sam- No way.**

**Ayla: Then let's get on with the show.**

"Okay, kids, I will hand you the key to the room you will be sleeping in, and you will each have one roommate," Mr. Lancer said. Everyone groaned. "Everyone will be paired up with another student of the same gender, because you all have raging hormones that can't be stopped."

"Who am I paired up with?" Dash asked loudly. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"You are paired up with Kwan," he said, and Dash and Kwan each high fived. Mr. Lancer sighed. "Danny Fenton, you are rooming with Tucker Foley. Jazz Fenton, you are paired up with Valerie Gray, and--"

"That leaves me with little miss princess," Sam said not so enthusiastically. She looked to Tucker and Danny, who gave her sympathetic looks.

Once everyone was settled in their rooms, Danny sat on the bed.

"You have to feel sorry for Sam," Danny said. "She's paired up with--" He was interrupted when a blue mist exited his mouth. He groaned. "What now?" He turned into Danny Phantom and flew through the wall into Sam and Paulina's room. He remained invisible and watched as Paulina brushed her hair over and over and over again while Sam sat on the bed pouting.

"Why her?" she said. "Why Paulina? It could have been Valerie, or Jazz, but it had to be her." Danny made sure that Paulina wasn't looking and sat down beside Sam, turning visible. Sam gasped at the sudden appearance, but hushed quickly when he put his gloved finger to her lips.

"Shh," Danny whispered. "My ghost sense just went off. Any trouble?"

"No, not here," she whispered back. "You forget that Vlad is in the building."

"Oh, right," Danny said sheepishly, grinning. "Well, be safe, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Danny," Sam whispered as he flew off.

Vlad opened the door and looked down both hallways. No one was awake. Two rings formed around him, turning him into Vlad Plasmius. He flew up through the ceiling and all the way to Central Park, where Rose was sitting on a bench. He landed in front of her, turning visible. She immediately jumped up and spun around, attempting to trip him with her foot, but it went right through him.

"You're a ghost," she whispered. Then outloud, "Go away, I'm waiting for someone."

"I'm not a ghost," Plasmius said, then turned into his human self. "I'm a halfa." Rose gasped, then smiled.

"Okay, Vlad, what's the plan?" she asked. Vlad grinned evilly and began whispering in her ear. Then he turned back into Vlad Plasmius, put his hands on her waist, and took off.

Danny woke up in a sweat. He jumped out of bed and shook Tucker, who was sleeping peacefully on the rollaway bed. One eye opened and Tucker groaned.

"Tucker, Vlad is going after Jake," Danny said. Tucker's hand waved around sleepily.

"We'll take care of it in the morning," Tucker mumbled. Danny sighed.

"No, we'll take care of it now," Danny said. Danny turned invisible and immediately Tucker's eyes turned bright green. He stood up and then his eyes were back to normal, and he groaned. "Now I'm going to get Sam and Jazz, and you just stay here and try not to go to sleep. Jake's in danger, and we have to stop Vlad." He transformed into Danny Phantom and flew through the wall to Sam's room. "Sam, get up," he whispered, shaking the goth girl. She opened her eyes and was immediately on alert.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Vlad snuck out and is after Jake," Danny said.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know," Danny said. "But we have to help Jake. I'll get Jazz, you try to sneak out of here without waking the living nightmare." Sam chuckled and Danny left. The next room over was where Jazz and Valerie were. Danny shook Jazz gently and she woke up.

"Danny?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Jake's in trouble," Danny said. There was suddenly a scream and Danny turned around to face Valerie, still in her pajamas, but with a huge bazooka at ready.

"Ghost boy, I'm giving you three seconds to get out of my room," she said. Danny grabbed Jazz's waist and they flew out of the room. Valerie looked at the ceiling in astonishment. "One?"

**Ayla: Okay, this is chapter three. Chapter four up soon.**

**Danny: You make Valerie act stupid.**

**Ayla: No I don't. She's just confused as to why you took Jazz.**

**  
Danny: Why did I take Jazz?**

**Ayla: I swear...**

**Danny: -takes refuge behind Paulina- Don't hurt me, hurt her.**

**Paulina: Hey, I thought Inviso-bill took Jazz, not Danny.**

**Ayla: Oh, um, he did, but Danny is playing the part of Inviso-bill.**

**Paulina: Oh, okay.**

**Danny: -sighs- So what's gonna happen next?**

**Ayla: You seriously need to read the script.**

**Jake: I didn't have any lines in this chapter.**

**Ayla: Oh stop your complaining.**

**Jake: Waaaaaahhhhh!**

**Ayla: -hits Jake with a baseball bat- Shut up, wimp.**

**Danny: Yay! Ayla killed the dragon!**

**Rose: Jake's not the dragon...**

**Ayla: Uhh...that's all I've got. See you later.**

**All: BYE!**


End file.
